One Hundred Years Rick and Morty
by Monster.Cupcakes
Summary: An accident during one of Rick's adventures leaves Morty badly injured. 'T' rating for some violence and a little gore. Please leave a review! Thanks!
1. Why me?

**Author's Note: I am NOT taking down this story. Though the ending is predictable, Imma keep it. Expect an update in a week or two. School is really hard, and I'm loaded down with homework/projects/etc. :) Thanks for understanding.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **1.**

It was September 8 when Morty's life changed forever. He sat in a plastic, blue chair in his math class. He yawned, last night's 'adventure' still draining him. Him and his grandfather went to a dimension where everything was inside out. Plants, houses, and even people were morphed into undistinguishable beings. Slowly, his eyes drifted to the window. Nothing really special was out there, Morty knew, but he stared regardless. _It's really strange how much a person can change in just a year…_ Sighing, Morty took his eyes away from the window and stared at the black and white clock. **_12:03_**. Another hour and a half to go before class was over. _Fuck._ Right on cue, the classroom door slammed open. Rick appeared in the class, a look of faux urgency on his face.

"Family emergency! We gotta go, Morty!" Rick announced to the class dramatically. Morty's teacher frowned, but proceeded writing random equations on the board.

"W-what now, Rick?" Morty asked.

"We gotta get sOOOMMme uhh…" Rick paused, rubbing his forehead," …some mega seeds. Remember those, Morty?" Morty just stared at his grandfather.

"I'm not putting those in my ass again if that's where you're goin' with this, Rick. I-I-I won't do it!" Morty exclaimed.

"I-I can't believe you Morty! Y-y-you'd think I'd take you to get mega seeds again with a low- energy portal gun?! You bitched at me for _weeks_ after that. I mean, GEEZ Morty…" Rick rambled, his voice getting increasingly louder as he continued. Morty took that as a _no_. He watched as Rick shot out a foamy, green portal. Usually, Morty would waltz right into the unknown, keeping his anxiety hidden inside. This time, he felt an overwhelming dread that was taking over fast.

"C'mon, Morty! We gotta go!" Rick snapped. Morty rubbed his right arm, looking at the ground.

"A-are you sure it's safe?" Morty mumbled.

"Of _course_ it's safe!" Rick replied. He was embarrassed he'd even asked Rick something silly like that; Rick would never take his only grandson somewhere dangerous… right? Sure, there were an infinite amount of Morties that Rick could adopt, but _his_ Morty was special (at least that's what Morty told himself) . Morty tried to calm himself. _It'sokayit'sokayit'sokayit'sokay….._

Morty plucked a few fruits from one of the many mega trees that littered this dimension. So far, everything was fine. Good, even. Morty scolded himself for being so nervous earlier. He climbed down the trunk a little before leaping down to the ground. Rick collected the fruits, examining them carefully.

"What do you wan- need these for, anyway?" Morty asked. Rick didn't bother answering, instead breaking the fruit in half and taking out the seed. He repeated this with the other fruits and slid them all into one of his lab coat pockets.

"W-we need to make another stop," Rick stated flatly. He pulled out his portal gun and punched in a few numbers before pulling the trigger.

The duo walked into the new dimension. Rick had seen this place so often, he was used to the drug dealers, abstract prostitutes, and homeless-looking people strutting down the sidewalks. Morty, however, craned his head to get a full view of this urban dimension. Rick noticed how jumpy Morty was that day, which was quite normal when he introduced him to a new dimension. Rick didn't blame him; once upon a time he was also a nervous wreck in different planets and dimensions. They walked past rundown stores with boarded-up windows and brightly lit nightclubs as Rick searched for the place he wanted. As they passed an alley, Morty suddenly stopped. His expression was overcome with fear and his eyes pleaded for Rick to help him.

"What is it, Morty? Come on," Rick asked. Morty didn't answer. He was yanked into the alley, which made his grandson whimper quietly. This happened to Rick more times than he'd like to admit. He followed his grandson into the alley, careful to not be seen.

"Empty your pockets!" A husky, vile voice growled. Morty complied, though his pockets were completely empty. The alien-creature-thing pressed his gun into Morty's back harder. Morty couldn't help it- the tears slid down his tiny face like a waterfall. He didn't know Rick was just a few feet away, so he didn't try to hold the tears back anymore.

Rick couldn't take it. He knew it would've been so much worse for Morty, but it still affected him in the worst way possible. He grabbed his most lethal gun and pointed it at the mugger.

"Let him go," Rick demanded. The alien glared at Rick, then at Morty. It shoved Morty to the ground, but held onto the poor boy's arm. Morty was still crying, but he couldn't bring himself to move away or struggle. Rick pointed the gun at the sky and fired two times. He aimed it back at the alien. The creature pointed his weapon back at Rick. It wasn't uncommon for Rick to shoot someone, nor was it morally wrong to him anymore, so he pulled the trigger. A red laser pierced the air and hit the alien. It didn't move, but there was a gaping hole where his chest was supposed to be. It held onto Morty's arm a bit tighter. Rick shot the alien again, this time in its 'head'. It didn't budge. Rick was out of ideas and almost out of ammo. He maintained his confident stance to try to intimidate the creature and make his grandson believe he was safe. The creature suddenly dropped its weapon and pulled out another one. The alien shot the wall, and an orange portal appeared. The mugger walked in, dragging Morty in with him. Rick grabbed Morty by his legs and pulled him away from the mugger. Morty clutched his grandpa, softly sobbing into his coat. For a moment, everything was fine. Rick looked down at Morty to check for any injuries. Blood dripped steadily from his grandson. Morty noticed it soon after. He screamed, more tears coming from his eyes. Rick didn't take the time to examine Morty's injury. He shot out a portal to their home and jumped through it.

"ANYONE HOME?" Rick yelled, trying to get any kind of attention for Morty. Jerry thumped downstairs. He stared at his son for a moment before realizing exactly what was going on.

"OH GOD, MORTY!" Jerry cried, embracing his son. Morty was still in shock.

"We gotta get him to the hospital!" Jerry exclaimed. Rick normally would have retorted with a smart-ass comment about how Jerry stated the obvious, but he kept his mouth shut this time. Jerry sprinted to his car and they jumped in. The car started and Jerry almost floored the pedal. Rick cradled Morty as his son-in-law sped to the hospital. Morty's head was spinning as he breathed shakily on Rick's chest. Rick tried to comfort him as best as he could. He stroked the boy's hair, parting it away from his grandson's sweaty forehead. Suddenly, the pain hit Morty, and _hard_. He sobbed and choked on his tears.

"It's gonna be okay. Just hang in there, buddy," Rick cooed. Jerry pulled into the hospital and hurried inside. Rick followed quickly behind him. Morty had Rick's lab coat tied around his arm tightly as an effort to stop the bleeding. As they entered the ER, a few nurses looked their way; a tall, skinny woman rushed over and scanned Morty.

"Can you tell me what happened?" The woman asked. Morty didn't reply.

" He was mauled by a stray dog," Rick lied, quickly thinking of a believable story. Jerry's face contorted to pure rage.

"Oh, of _course_ he would get hurt when he was with _you_!" he shouted.

"It's not _my_ fault, _Jerry!_ " Rick retorted.

"Calm down!" The nurse frowned, "We'll take it from here." She then walked over to a phone that was attached to the wall and picked it up. Soon after, a male nurse appeared with a wheelchair. Rick gently placed Morty in the chair. The nurse gestured for him to take a seat. Rick shook his head. He got Morty in this situation, and he didn't want to leave him to them. The nurses glanced at each other and the male shrugged. Rick followed them as they pushed Morty to a hall full of doors that were marked with black letters like: EXAM 1 or EXAM 2. Rick held Morty's uninjured hand. He looked up at his grandfather sweetly. Guilt grabbed at Rick's heart. How could he let something like this happen to _Morty_? He told him it was safe, but now… A doctor came into the room. She looked down at the boy.

"Aww, poor baby!" She exclaimed, making Rick feel much worse. She was obviously used to working with younger children, as her voice had a child-friendly gentleness to it.

"Can you tell me your name?" she asked. Rick knew what she was doing; she was seeing if his grandson was responsive.

"Mort..y.." he mumbled.

"Okay, Morty. I'm just going to unwrap you and see what's wrong, okay?" she smiled. Morty nodded. She untied the now- bloody lab coat and tossed it to the side. Morty gasped as old, dry blood ripped at his wounds. Rick squeezed Morty's hand reassuringly. Rick's face went pale as he saw the true extent of his grandson's injury. The doctor covered her mouth and stared at the fresh lacerations. From his elbow down, his arm was either gashed open or just gone. He was missing almost his entire hand. Rick tried to stay calm, and act like it wasn't that bad. Morty wasn't brave enough to look at his injury, instead turning to Rick.

"I-is it o…kay?" He managed to utter. Rick searched for an answer. _Yeah, you're fine. Just slap a band-aid on it._ Or _OH MY GOD MORTY YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE YOUR ARM!_ Both were too extreme, and he didn't want to lie to him, but he also didn't want to scare him.

"Well, it's- uhm… it's not good, Morty," Rick finally replied. The doctor left the room. Moments later, She returned with another person.

"Oh, wow," The other doctor breathed. This one was a skinny male. He sat on a stool close to Morty. The female doctor left again; She once again returned with a tray with syringes, gauze, and a few other things.

"Give me a call if you need anything else," The female doctor chirped, leaving the room. The doctor picked up a syringe.

"I'm injecting you with some numbing medicine," He stated plainly. Morty squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face into his grandpa's shirt. Rick's stomach churned as his grandson squealed. Morty dug his fingernails into Rick's hand.

"I know…" Rick whispered. There were a few more needles on the tray. He swallowed, hoping Morty wouldn't have to go through anymore. The doctor finished, and picked up a cotton ball. He dipped it into some brownish liquid, and then rubbed it on each one of the gashes on Morty's arm. He finished, standing up.

"I need to speak to you outside," The doctor stated. Rick let go of Morty's hand and walked outside the room.

"We're going to have to take him into surgery, so we need the guardians of the boy to sign a release forum," he explained.

"I-I'm just his grandpa," Rick replied.

"Yes, but you're listed as one of Morty's legal guardians. We already have the parent's signatures." Rick could have been touched by the fact that Beth or Jerry saw him as a guardian, but he was feeling too guilty to feel much of anything else. Instead of a piece of paper, the doctor produced a tablet and a faux plastic pen. Rick hastily scribbled what sort-of resembled his name, but he could really care less about his penmanship. Before they could wheel Morty down to the OR, Rick bent down to Morty's level.

"Hey, Morty."

"What's gonna h-happen to me?" Morty asked, fear laced in his tiny voice.

"You're going to get some surgery done," Rick explained. He was trying to keep Morty calm in the bad situation.

"Rick…I-I'm scared…" Morty whimpered. Rick gave Morty's good arm a squeeze.

"Don't b-be scared. You're going to be fine."

"That's what you said earlier," Morty mumbled, tearing up. _I'm sorry…_ Rick couldn't think of a suitable reply. The doctors wheeled Morty down the hall, leaving Rick alone with his thoughts.


	2. Why him?

**2.**

Rick forced himself to walk back to the waiting room. There was barely anyone else in the sterile-smelling room, so Beth and Jerry weren't hard to find. They sat close, their arms laced together. Rick approached them, knowing what they'd say to him. Jerry glared at him. Rick looked away as he sat across from them. Beth's mascara was running down her cheeks and her eyes were red. The last time Rick had seen his daughter this upset was when he left the house for the last time when she was a teenager.

"Th-they told us that they have to amputate his arm…" Beth sobbed. Rick stared at the floor. The news sank into Rick. He covered his face with his hands in an attempt of hiding his grief. A sob ripped from Rick's throat, making Jerry and Beth stare at him with a look of shock, sadness, and a hint of anger. Pain he tried to suppress with alcohol and drugs came to the surface, and he was the most exposed he'd ever been. He knew he'd be kicked out now, there was no way he could convince Beth that he actually makes her family more complete.

"Dad…" Beth muttered. Rick couldn't bring himself to say anything. Beth nor Jerry tried to speak to Rick. He didn't talk to them either; his head was too jumbled up. Four long hours passed. It was almost time for Summer to be getting out of school, but no one would be there to pick her up. Beth ended up calling her and telling her to walk home, and that they'd be home soon. As the agonizing wait pushed on its fifth hour, a nurse walked into the waiting room.

"Smith?" he announced, glancing around the room. Beth and Jerry popped up, while Rick was slower behind them. The nurse led them down a few halls before stopping at a room with a slightly open door.

"He'll wake up soon," the nurse told them. Beth nodded, and she opened the door further. Morty was asleep, as expected; he looked so frail between the white sheets. His uninjured arm was uncovered, but it had an IV protruding from his vien. Beth started crying again; Jerry wrapped an arm around his wife. Rick could only stare at his grandson. Morty had trusted Rick with everything, and he had been so careless to cause him to lose his arm. Morty's eyes fluttered, and he groggily opened his eyes.

"Wha-why are you crying, Mom?" Morty asked, his eyes darting from each person in the room. Beth couldn't answer.

"She's just upset," His father eventually replied. Morty looked at Rick with wide eyes.

"Does this mean w-w-we can't go on adventures anymore?" Morty asked.

"I-I don't know, Morty…" Rick replied shakily. Jerry looked at his son with confusion. Why would be still want to go with Rick even after _this_? Morty kept staring at Rick, unsatisfied with his answer.

"Why don- can't I feel my arm?" Morty asked. Rick cringed at the question. He knew the boy would've asked sooner or later, but he wished it came later rather than sooner. Rick glanced at Jerry for some help. Jerry sighed.

"Look, Morty. The doctors couldn't save your arm from the elbow-down. It had to be cut off," his father explained gently. Morty had a confused look on his face. He eventually looked at his stub of an arm. He couldn't move it, so he moved the sheets away from it. He was greeted with a thing that resembled a cast in place of his flesh. Morty could just stare. His heart sank the longer he looked. He promised himself he'd never cry in front of Rick, but the promise was already broken. His head dropped as tears made their way down his tiny face.

 _"Summer, we're not coming to pick you up today."_

 _"Why? Is everything okay?"_

 _"No, jus-just walk home."_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"I'll explain later..."_

 _"Tell me what happened, Mom!"_

 _"Bye."_

 _"But, Mom!"_ ** _click_**. Summer's mind raced with the possibilities. Maybe Rick teleported her family to a dimension and they were trapped for a while, or maybe there was a horrible accident. She shrugged it off, switching her thoughts to her vibrating phone.

The clock ticked, ticked, ticked. Morty listened to it as he lay in a hospital bed. He would make patterns in his head of the noises as he tried to entertain himself. Morty's eyes were still red-rimmed from crying, and he had a horrible headache. The worst part was he was beginning to feel the post-op pain. Really, the worst part was that he was alone. Sure, the nurses would check on him once in a while, but they weren't Rick, Summer, or his parents. They didn't care about him. Not really. Morty was still so confused about his situation. Should he hate Rick? Should he want him to leave and never come back? He wasn't sure, but he knew that it was somewhere in between the two. The problem was, Morty wasn't really mad. Sure, his hand was gone, but it had to happen to a Morty somewhere anyway. Plus, he would adapt to it...eventually. As his mind raced, a green portal appeared on the wall. The sight of it was comforting to Morty. Rick came through the portal; he fiddled with his hands as he looked at Morty. Morty just stared back at his grandpa.

"Hey, Morty…" Rick sighed, plopping down on a chair beside Morty's bed.

"Hey, Rick," Morty replied.

"How're ya holding up in here?" Rick asked as he tried to act like he wasn't bawling his eyes out earlier.

"I'm alright. I mean, I got everything I need, ya know?" Morty said, attempting (and failing) to make Rick feel better about the situation.

"Look, Morty, I'm sorry. I-I should'a been a better grandpa to you…" Rick began.

"No, Rick. Don't feel- don't beat yourself up over this. It had to happen to a Morty _somewhere_ , right?" Morty comforted, "I don't blame you for what happened. I-I guess I should be mad, but I'm really not. I'm upset that my hand's gone, but I'll get used to that," Morty smiled sweetly, reaching out to his favorite grandpa.

"…I love you," Morty whispered. Rick kept staring at Morty, his words sinking into his heart.

"I love you, too," Rick mumbled.


	3. Dreamverse

**3\. ~ A year later~**

It was late, and all Morty wanted was sleep. Two things kept him from doing this: **1)** Rick went somewhere without Morty, and he was gone for almost an entire week. When he got home, he didn't even greet his grandson or tell him his old man was all right. **2)** There was a weird sound coming from the basement. Morty gave up on sleep and stumbled downstairs. He gently knocked on the basement door. The sound paused for a moment, then he heard something falling to the floor. Someone (most likely Rick) cursed quietly. The door was locked, so Morty couldn't do anything but stand in the almost-silent hallway. Rick cracked the door and looked down at Morty.

"I can't sleep, Rick…" Morty uttered. Rick stared for a moment, looking as if he was in a daze.

"A-Alright, I-I-I'll- I guess I should go to bed soon, too," Rick mumbled.

" Gimme a sec," Rick added, shrinking back into his workplace. For the past few months, Morty noted how his grandpa treated him more gently. Maybe it was because he knows that Morty wasn't invincible. Well, _that_ was already evident before the accident, but it was more obvious now than ever before. School was more of a struggle, and he often skipped classes. Morty had to deal with the nightmares and bullying on top of his setback. He was recovering well, and he learned how to live without the luxury of two hands. Rick returned from his workshop, and closed the door behind him. Even though darkness enveloped the two, Morty still noticed the child-like gleam in Rick's eyes. Morty rubbed his upper arm, right above where his stub was. A little sigh escaped the young boy's lips. As they walked down the hall, Rick snuck a glance at his grandson. He secretly smiled. This was _Rick's_ , and only _Rick's._ _After all, what other Rick would want to deal with a one-armed Morty?_ Rick paused for a second, the thought staying with him. _Ricks don't care about Mortys._ As much as he didn't want to think about it, the thoughts kept returning to him. **_It's not true!_** Without thinking, he pulled out his flask and took a nice, long sip. It wasn't common for Morty to sleep with Rick, since the cot was so small and creaky; even though Rick knew what Morty went through at night. What could he expect? Morty had been through so much in his fourteen years of life, and much of the bad experiences were because of Rick. Rick shook his head, the whiskey not being enough to shoo away his depressing thoughts. He shrugged off his coat and laid it over a chair beside a small desk. Morty looked around the elder's room, taking in each sketch and each piece of nonsense on the shabby wall. Rick slumped down on the cot and sighed as it creaked loudly underneath his weight. He pat the small space beside him, inviting Morty to lie down. Morty obliged, cuddling into his grandpa. Rick didn't mind this. Actually, he kinda liked it. No one really acted towards Rick with the genuine love that Morty does. Insomnia kept Rick's eyelids from shutting and granting him sweet, precious sleep. After a while, he felt Morty's breathing calm. Rick let his thoughts wonder from the names of stars to the types of aliens he's seen on his countless adventures. Morty gasped and clutched to Rick's light blue shirt. Morty's forehead glistened with sweat, and he whimpered softly. Rick had half a mind to wake the poor guy up, but he had a better idea. As carefully as he could, Rick got up from the small excuse for a bed. He tip-toed to his desk. A huge microscope sat on it, along with a few unfinished inventions and sketches. A sleek, black case was right where he'd left it, and he hastily snatched it. Inside were a few dream inceptors. Rick grabbed a pair and stuck the case into his pocket. He quietly returned to the cot and carefully placed one into Morty's ear, making sure not to disturb him. When he knew it was safe, Rick plugged the other one into his ear, collapsing onto the hard floor. When he opened his eyes, Rick saw the true extent of Morty's nighttime suffering. The world around him was dark and dirty, with horrifying creatures lumbering from place to place. The world was huge and chaotic, but the worst part was that he was alone. No one was there to keep him safe. Panic spread in Rick's chest as he forgot that this was all just a dream. Suddenly, the world warped into a dingy public restroom. A few stalls down, Morty screeched and whined.

" _Stop! Please…"_ he begged, sobbing. Rick peeked under the stall, and all he could see was two skinny, blue legs and his grandson's underwear and jeans discarded on the floor. In a split second, Rick was running. He didn't know who or what it was, but something horrible was chasing him. Out of the corner of his eye, Rick noticed Morty running, too. He suddenly tripped, and a monster that could quite possibly be the second most terrible thing Rick had ever seen in someone else's dream (It was a close second to that slutty Summer in Mrs. Pancake's dream) gave chase.

"Enough of this bullshit…" Rick muttered, reaching for one of his guns. With a sinking feeling, he realized that all his weapons were inside his lab coat, which he forgot to slip on before incepting Morty. _Goddammit._ Morty screamed as the monster approached him. Rick sprinted over to his grandson, and grabbed him by his arm. Morty gasped at the sudden touch. He held a confused expression on his face as Rick tried to get away from the creature that terrorized Morty in his dreams. Morty pulled against Rick's grasp. He kicked and punched at him as best as he could in an attempt to get away. As they made it to a safe place, Rick released Morty. They were inside a run-down shack of a house. Morty scrambled away and huddled into the corner. He pulled at his hair and whimpered to himself.

"Morty…" Rick cooed, trying to ease the boy's panic.

"I-I can't make them stop, Rick!" Morty screamed. Rick knew he was talking about the memories of shooting Rick and Morty look-alikes, or the many near-death experiences.

"I know, buddy. They'll all go away soon," Rick comforted with the gentlest voice he could muster.

"When, Rick? Does it go away wh-when I d-do drugs and shit?!" Morty cried. Rick placed a hand on his shoulder. Morty slapped it away.

"Don't touch me," he frowned, "You can't fix this. You can't invent s-s-s-some crazy gadget that-that'll make everything all better," Morty stuttered. Rick was speechless. Every word of what the boy said was true, and Rick couldn't deny that. He let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding in. The world went black. Rick opened his eyes and was greeted with a wide-eyed Morty.

"Y-you incepted me, right?" Morty asked groggily, rubbing his eyes. Rick had half a mind to lie to the kid, but the inceptor was still in Morty's ear.

"Yeah, Morty. Jus-just try to go back to sleep, alright?" Rick mumbled.


End file.
